The Nerd Affiliation
by ihasfandoms
Summary: The group are teenagers, so of course they meet traditional bullies. But Penny, who is one of the popular kids, never thought she could fall for a nerd, until she met Leonard. (AU, Contains stories for all characters)
1. Chapter 1

The school year had started again, and on a Monday no less. After Advanced Calculus Sheldon made his way to the cafeteria where he hoped that his friends were sat.

Sheldon was a tall 17 year old in junior year, he was a unique teenager around normal people, instead of stylish clothes, his shirts were superhero prints. Sheldon grabbed a tray and got his food, pancakes.

After he had his food he grabbed the water bottle, and when he turned around to see if his friends were in the cafeteria he instead saw a girl falling down with her tray, she had bumped into Sheldon.

Sheldon stood still holding his tray harder than ever before, he felt lucky that he didn't drop it, even though he almost did.

The hazel haired girl sat up directly, behind her were her books scattered and her glasses were at Sheldon's feet. She couldn't really see where he things were.

The entire cafeteria laughed at her, but Sheldon wanted to be nice.

"I apologise" he said.

The girl touched the floor in search of her things. "No it's okay.. i'm clumsy".

"Oh okay.. do you need any help?". Sheldon asked.

"No it's okay i can find my things on my own" She lied in an obvious way, she didn't even find her glasses and she clearly wanted to get help, maybe the guy she was talking to was prince charming.

"Very well" Sheldon said and left the girl to go sit with his friends.

She was disappointed, and embarassed, but this wasn't something new. In ninth grade a guy faked a fart and blamed it on her, for the next few months everyone called her Fart-Face Fowler, she was however glad that they didn't use her first name Amy as a derogatory nickname.

In the que to get food, Bernadette and her friend Penny were standing. Penny as usual was with her boyfriend Derek while Bernadette was all alone. When Amy had fallen Bernadette saw it, and was the only one of the popular kids that didn't laugh.

"Come on it's funny when a nerd falls" Penny said to Bernadette trying to make her laugh at Amy as well.

After the tall guy that Bernie thought would help Amy left, Bernadette came to the rescue, and gave Amy her glasses.

"Oh thank you". Amy said to Bernadette.

"You're welcome.. let me help you pick up your things". Bernadette said.

After Amy was on her two feet again, completely stable, Penny came over to talk to her friend.

"Bernie can i talk to you?". She said, while trying to ignore eye contact with Amy.

Penny was the most popular girl in school, and basically every guy liked her, and every girl wanted to be her, but she was Bernadette's best friend. Bernadette was more of a nerd than the popular kids, and certainly the smartest, but she became really popular when she hooked up with Scott.

"I know what you're gonna say.." Bernadette said.

Penny rolled her eyes. "Why did you help that nerd?".

"Because i'm a nice person".

"Look, whenever you do something like that, it makes me look bad..".

Bernadette felt insulted. "Oh well i'm sorry, did i maybe lead you to believe that i care if you look bad?".

"Stop being so mean, i'm just saying that nerds aren't as cool as us.. let them crawl back into their own little dungeon with their own kind". Penny said.

"You can't say that.. you don't even know her". Bernadette replied.

"Well let's see, she is a nerd, she is weird, she probably wants my attention because she wants to be accepted and she wears dorky clothes".

"She may be a nerd, but she isn't weird!" Bernadette started to get angry.

Derek came over to support Penny, his girlfriend. "Is there a problem here?".

"No it's okay.." Penny said.

"I don't know what kind of horrible friend you are, but when you realise that you're wrong.. text me!" Bernadette said and returned to Amy.

"I'm sorry about that..".

* * *

"Hey guys check it out!" Howard said as he ran over to his friends in the cafeteria holding a sonic screwdriver from Doctor Who.

"Wow. A sonic screwdriver!" Sheldon said, looking at the sci-fi prop with love.

"Where'd you get it?" Leonard asked.

"I bought from a guy in the comic book store back alley.. if you're interested he sells Darth Vader dolls and Jabba The Hutt wearing Leia's golden bikini". Howard smiled.

"Whenever i see Jabba the Hutt it makes me feel bad about my own body" Raj said as if he were disappointed in his shape.

"Why?" Leonard asked.

"Because i'm fat". Raj replied.

Leonard rolled his eyes and left the conversation as he looked around the cafeteria, something catching his eye was Penny, the popular girls best friend Bernadette was not sitting with her, but with a new girl that Leonard has never seen.

"Hey look Howard. Your crush isn't sitting with Penny" Leonard said to Howard.

Howard got excited of course. "What where?" he said and looked everywhere in the cafeteria but couldn't see his crush.

"There!" He said. He glanced behind Howard. Bernadette was sitting in the bottom right corner. Howard looked in the direction that Leonard was looking.

"Oh my god. This might be my day". Howard felt sure.

"To do what?" Raj asked.

"I'm gonna ask her out on a date" Howard decided, his mind was already set, in his mind he had already imagined how their first hook up would be, something he had imagined many times before.

"You're gonna ask one of the popular girls to go on a date with you? What if she says no?". Leonard asked, he was sure that this was a horrible idea.

"She can't say no, i've got the charms to tame a snake" Howard said. He went over to the table where Bernadette was sitting. He staired at her for a few seconds before she realised he was there.

"Uhm.. can i help you?" She asked as she noticed Howard stairing at her.

Howard kept stairing at her, trying to say words, but nothing came out of his mouth. "Yes. Do you mind telling me where the restroom is?".

"Eh.. it's just outside the cafeteria.. can't miss it" Bernadette replied. She looked at Howard as he walked away from her table and out of the cafeteria. He looked like a goofball, but he was cute, and awkward.

"Every guy in school probably has a crush on you, right?" Amy asked.

Bernadette smiled, she was kind of proud that she was a cutie. "Probably. But that's cause i'm small and adorable".

"It's so cool to meet a popular kid that is smart".

"I realise now in hindsight that i don't really fit in with the cool kids. I'm the only one that has ever read a book in my group of friends". Bernadette said proudly.

"..How about you, any friends?". Bernadette asked Amy.

"Well... no" Amy replied.

"Aww i'm so sorry" Bernadette said to Amy, she really did feel sorry for Amy.

"I've spent the majority of my school life being alone, no friends. I don't even know how to gossip. This one time, i was invited to a boat party, when i got there, they had put a disco ball on a small wooden boat and empty beer cans and on the boat they had spray painted "Amy Farrah Loner".

Bernadette couldn't believe that. "Aww i'm so sorry".

Suddenly, Penny and Derek came to the table and sat down with their trays, completely ignoring Amy. Penny had dropped Amy's entire bottle with her elbow on the floor and didn't even realise it.

"Bernie. Sick Party. This Saturday. You In?". Penny said with a big grin on her face. Her blonde hair was in a pony tail, and Amy realised that Penny was in brilliant shape.

"What are you doing here?". Bernadette got angry again.

Penny was confused. "What do you mean?".

Bernadette waited for Penny to realise it herself, but that didn't happen. "Leave me alone!" Bernadette exclaimed in frustration.

"You told me to talk to you when i was ready to forgive you?". Penny said.

"That's not even what i said. Literally not even a little bit right!" Bernadette sarcastically replied.

"Well we're friends again, so now let's stop nerd-caring and let's partaay!" Penny said and put on that big grin again.

"No. I told you to text me when you were ready to admit that you're wrong!". Bernadette replied.

Leonard suddenly interrupted, he was suddenly sweating that he feared that it was running down his body like he was taking a shower. "Excuse me.."

Bernadette turned to Leonard, and noticed Sheldon and Raj standing behind him.

Amy now had the chance to look at the tall one with the geeky shirt. She recognized him.

"Why don't you beat it? This doesn't concern you!" Derek said with his manly voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm just wondering where Howard went?". Leonard asked Bernadette.

"Didn't you hear what i just said? Beat it or i'll kick your ass" Derek said.

"Stop being so mean to him!" Bernadette said, she was more frustrated than ever. "The cute guy that came over ten minutes ago? He went to the bathroom".

"Of course he did. He's a nerd, they're practically toilets!" Derek said and made Penny giggle.

"His lack of biology knowledge disturbs me" Sheldon whispered to Leonard.

"He's not intelligent like us" Leonard and Sheldon giggled.

Derek took offense and stood up, confronting Leonard. Leonard was scared because Derek was very much larger than him.

"I can kick you little boy!" Derek said.

* * *

 **Just to let you guys know, my username was previously 'surfingtimelawd' but this is a new one. And this is a complete rewrite of my previous fic The High School Manipulation wich i have deleted, but enjoy the first chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Penny had a calm mind so she led Derek out of the cafeteria.

"They're not worth it babe.. they're jeolous of our popularity". She said to Derek.

Bernadette rolled her eyes as she stoodup and left the cafeteria as well, with Amy following her.

"What class do you have now?" Amy asked.

Bernadette checked her phone, as she had taken a picture of her shceduele. "I have Chemistry class.. too bad Penny Derek and Scott go too the same class.".

Amy's face lit up. "You can sit with me.." she suggested.

Bernadette looked at her quizzically. "I thought you were a senior?".

"No i'm a junior.." Amy replied.

Bernadette agreed to sit next to Amy.

However, when they arrived at the class, they noticed the guys that they had seen earlier, as well as Penny, Derek and Scott.

Amy went to her normal seat in the front of the class.

"Doesn't it feel weird to sit at the front?" Bernadette asked.

"No.. by sitting at the front you're proving to the teacher that you're interested in her class, wich i'm guessing that the majority of those who take this class aren't".

Penny felt a bit jeolous when she saw her best friend walk in, completely ignoring her. She noticed that one guy with a bowl haircut kept looking at Bernadette. If there was one thing Penny had learned from being popular is how to scheme.

Derek kissed Penny when he saw her cute eyes observing everything around the classroom, when she finally noticed Derek prior to the kiss she had given him a loving smile, like she wanted him to kiss her.

While Penny was blonde, Derek had dark auburn hair in a messy pompadour style, he was quite tall at 6'1. Unlike the others, Derek had no interest in football, he only liked fencing and had been training at the Pasadena Fencing Club since he was 5 years.

After their kiss Derek came to realise that he had been together with Penny for 5 months, they got together in April at a house party.

When Class ended everyone left except for Penny, who sat in her seat waiting for the bowl hair guy that was checking out her best friend to walk out. She looked at him, he and his friends were sat at their table, not moving until everyone had left.

When everyone did leave, Penny walked over to their table as they were getting ready to leave.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

Leonard looked at Penny. "Hello ma'am.. what can i help you with?" He asked, trying to be cool.

"Not you.. him" Penny said and pointed at Howard. All eyes turned to Howard, well, except for Sheldon's eyes who didn't even notice that Penny was there.

"Me? Is this heaven?" Howard whispered to himself, while "Bonjour m'lady" was what he could moisture up.

"If you were a fruit you would be a FINEapple!" Howard said and smiled.

"Okay.. let's make this quick before i vomit. You will never be good enough for a girl like Bernadette". She said to Howard.

Howard looked at Penny quizzically. "What?".

Even Sheldon had heard what Penny said as he left the door, but Raj and Leonard were still listening to their conversation, the only thing missing? the popcorn.

"You aren't good enough for a girl like Bernadette". Penny said.

"Oh.. okay.. i never said i was". Howard said,trying not to show that Penny had hurt his feelings.

"Well let's break it down.. you have a bowl haircut, you still wear a dickey and your belt buckle is a bit weird, i'm guessing you have many chinos of many different colours, when i look at you i see a sleezbag still trying with the annoying pick-up-line. So please leave her alone" Penny said, gave Howard a smirk and walked out of a classroom.

Leonard followed her, and tapped her on the shoulder a few feet away from the classroom.

"What do you want?" Penny said.

Leonard was not nervous at all for this.. well, maybe a little. To be honest he would be an idiot if he wasn't nervous. But he ignored the sweats for a moment.

"I'm really respecting the fact that you're trying to protect your friend" Leonard said.

"But, to be honest, the things you said back there were just horrible and mean and.. hurting. My friend is not a sleezbag, and you of all people should not complain when boys are checking your friend out when every other guy is checking you out. I guess what i'm trying to say is beneath that pretty face and.. perfect body"

Leonard damned himself for saying 'perfect body'.

He continued. "exists just a horrible.. mean person" Leonard said, still sweating. He left Penny and returned to his friend.

Penny hated admitting that she was checking him out. He was cute. He had glasses but his style wasn't that bad.. okay maybe it was, but Penny didn't care about his style.

* * *

Later that day, Howard walked over to Bernadette who was in front of her locker, ready to go home from school. Howard was still hurt by the words that were said to him.

"Hello" Howard said to Bernadette.

It was the cute guy.. he seemed sad, Bernadette closed the locker door and wanted to be cool. "Sup". She said.

"I'm Howard Wolowitz" Howard said, thinking of how weird it felt not saying a pick up line after introducing himself.

"I'm Bernadette". Bernadette smiled.

"Please. Don't introduce yourself. I appear to have been checking you out a few times but that's because you're cute.. however.. it has been pointed out to me that i'm a sleezbag and not good enough. So i came to apologise formally for being a sleezbag".

Bernadette looked at him quizzically. "Eh.. okay?. You're forgiven". What was happening.

Howard just smiled and left. Bernadette then realised who might be behind this, her other friend, Cara.

Cara and Bernadette met outside of the school. Cara was a short, brown haired, pale cheerleader. She was known to be mean to nerds, she was a real bully, and had even bullied Bernadette before Bernadette met Penny and became popular.

"What did you say to Howard?". Bernadette yelled to Cara.

"Who's Howard?" Cara looked confused.

"This is a fine act you know.." Bernadette said.

"Oh come on. I'm like Selena and you're Taylor in the Bad Blood video".

Bernadette rolled her eyes. "Well if you didn't tell Howard he's good enough than who did?"

She said, slowly realising afterwards that it was Penny's fault. Why didn't she see that in the first place is because Penny doesn't even look at nerds, or talk to them without fearing her reputation. Bernadette should've known, but she didn't.

She left Cara outside and went home, done with this day, done with Penny, done with school. While promising herself that tomorrow she would get Howard's number, andhang out with Amy all day.

* * *

 **I just want to point out a few things; The characters will be OOC, but not so much that their entire personality is changed.**

 **Also, in the first few chapters, Bernadette will be the main character.**

 **Thanks too: The Welsh geek, bamadude, SRAM & hokie3457 for your positive reviews. Reviews are appreciated as they help me make this story better. **

**Enjoy the chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Howard returned to the little study room that a teacher had allowed them to enter, there Leonard and Ra sat, studying. He sat between them and saw the notes that he had taken, for a second he could swear he saw one of the words say 'sleezbag'.

Leonard noticed Howard's face, he didn't look like normal, and Leonard knew exactly why.

"You okay?" Leonard asked.

Howard didn't reply, instead he grabbed an eraser and started erasing everything he had written on the paper. _You're a sleezbag you're a sleezbag you're a sleezbag. You're disgusting!_. Things Howard could hear inside his head that were making him go crazy.

Leonard put his hand on Howards shoulder to calm him down. "Buddy, take it easy" he said.

Raj did the same thing, altough it was funny seeing him freak out like that. "It's okay to be angry" Raj told Howard.

"Have you ever been humiliated by a popular girl? Huh!?" Howard asked, with a slight crazy look.

However they both nodded. "Stella Larson" Leonard said, remembering sad moments of eight grade.

"Carla Evans" Raj than said, also remebering painful and embarrassing moments.

* * *

Bernadette awoke the next day dreading the fact that she had to go to school. She grabbed her phone and saw three messages from Penny.

" _We need to talk!_ " followed by " _Answer me!_ " and than finally " _Fine, ignore me all you want, i thought we were friends_ ".

Bernie decided to ignore her still, she put on her red cardigan and her skirt, her hair was in a plait.

As she walked into the school she noticed Amy waiting outside the restroom that was near the entrance. Bernadette walked over to her.

"Amy?".

Amy turned around, completely unexpecting Bernadette. "Oh.. hi".

"How long have you been waiting here?". Bernadette asked.

"5-10 minutes maybe, i'm not sure".

"Why don't you just use the teachers restroom on the second floor?".

Amy slightly felt awkward. "Oh. I'm not waiting to use the bathroom, i'm waiting on a friend.." Amy said.

Bernadette suddenly felt bad cause she thought that Amy didn't have any friends, but she was also disappointed, she had planned to spend the school day with Amy, and now she looked a tiny bit stupid.

Suddenly the girl in the restroom, or Amy's Friend walked out.

"Finally" Amy said jokingly.

"I'm so sorry Amy, i was on my phone and forgot the time.." her friend said.

"That's okay.." Amy said.

Bernadette felt that it was a little bit suspicious that Amy's friend 'forgot time' and let Amy stand outside waiting for 15 minutes.

"Oh Lily this is Bernadette, Bernadette this is Lily" Amy introduced them.

Bernadette waved at Lily, with a slight feeling that she knew whom Lily was, like they had met before.

Bernadette stood still while Amy and Lily walked away, of course it was Amy walking behind Lily carrying both of their textbooks, reminding Bernadette of when she used to do that for Penny when they were in the sixth grade.

Bernadette stood still on the same spot, waiting for Amy and Lily to be out of sight so it wouldn't seem like she was following them.

* * *

Penny and Derek both ditched class and ran out together, while stood in the school parking lot Derek pulled out a pack of cigarettes, he opened the pack and gave Penny a cigarette, as well as taking one for himself.

He lit both cigarettes, inhaled it fast and exhaled in a moment of comfort.

Scott walked out as well, and over to his two best friends. "You're smoking without me man?". He asked Derek.

Derek rolled his eyes jokinglybut then gave Scott one as well. "Now you owe me one" Derek said.

Between the three alot of smoke was being exhaled. "Hey Penny i can't believe Bernie ditched you!".

"She didn't ditch me, she just started talking to some nerd, besides, it was only yesterday, i have a feeling that she'll come back crawling back today" Penny let out the smoke.

"Oh really? What makes you say that?" Scott asked.

"I don't know, i saw her just before class alone".

"You made that assumption just because she was alone?".

Penny rolled her eyes, inhaled the smoke and exhaled it just as quickly before continueing. "I saw Lily with the nerd that Bernadette was hanging out with as well. I guess the nerd dumped Bernadette wich means that she will hang out with is again".

Scott glanced quizzically at Penny. "Why would Lily hang out with a nerd?".

Penny shrugged her shoulders. "I've no idea. Besides this nerd is kind of pretty, except her ugly appereance".

Derek threw away his cigarette and stepped on the cigarette to light it out. "I kinda told Lily to talk to Amy".

"Why?" Penny and Scott asked in unison.

"To make Amy ditch her so she would hang out with us again". Derek said.

"The nerds name is Amy?" Penny whispered to herself.

"That's smart for a brain like yours Derek" Scott joked.

* * *

Leonard and Howard left class and seperated from Raj and Sheldon because they had extra math class. On their way there Bernadette surprisingly joined them, only saying 'Hello' when they crossed paths.

"How are you today?" Leonard asked Bernadette.

"I feel great today, considering the fact that i'm gonna go confront Penny".

Leonard and Howard both looked at her. "Aren't you two friends anymore?" Leonard asked.

Bernadette half-smiled. "I'm not friends with her but she's still friends with me..".

"That sounds complicated.." Howard joked.

"Can i sit with you guys during the Extra Math class?. I usually sit with Penny.. but you know..".

"Of course you can" Nice Howard said and smiled.

"Now if i'm correct than she's in the parking lot smoking. She's there with friends for two hours everyday" Bernadette explained.

"They smoke for two hours?". Leonard asked.

"No not in one take obviously.." Bernadette said before continueing. "She told me that she quit smoking but i know that she still smokes".

"She doesn't look like a smoker.." Leonard said.

Bernadette looked at him quizzically. "How would you know?".

"I talked to her yesterday.." Leonard said.

"Was it after.. you-know-what?" Bernadette asked, hinting at when Penny was a jerk to Howard.

Leonard simply nodded.

* * *

Bernadette walked out and just as she anticipated, Penny, Derek and Scott were there, smoking. She noticed three cigarettes already on the ground.

"You've started smoking again?" Bernadette asked Penny, surprising her.

"Oh.. Bernadette hi.." Penny stuttered, she had lied to Bernadette about quitting smoking.

Bernadette was silent, trying to figure out what she was gonna say.

Derek walked over to Bernadette. "Do you want one?". He

Bernadette fake smiled. "Oh sure" She grabbed the pack from Derek's grip, looked at the cigarettes in the pack and threw it away.

"That's okay. I have another" Derek said.

Bernadette walked over to Penny, right in front of her, this was probably not the best time to notice how much taller Penny actually was. Bernadette shook the thought of Penny's height to confront her instead.

"Why would you be so horrible?".

"Oh now i'm horrible.. if you want a fight just tell me!" Penny replied.

"No! I mean to Howard. You said he was a sleezbag and that he would never be good enough for me just because he checked me out. What is wrong with you?". Bernadette felt her anger trying to break free, but if that were to happen Bernie would use swearwords and would possibly even hit someone.

"Well because he's a nerd and you know.. weird". Penny replied. "I did you a favour!".

Bernadette raised her eyebrows sarcastically. "Oh.. a favour. Do you call that a favour? No, a favour would be if you didn't talk to Howard at all. You call yourself a bully right, well then why did you talk to Leonard yesterday, isn't he of the group that you hate?".

Penny was so done with Bernadette, but not until she would spit some fire on her. "First of all you ditched me. Me! You're best friend and the one that made you popular! Second of all, i don't even know who Leonard is so don't accuse me of doing anything i didn't do!".

Bernadette wanted to laugh, cry, yell and cry some more. She had a million things to say to Penny, how she is a horrible person, how she is a slut, how she is a liar, how she treats people that aren't popular. But Bernadette didn't. She just walked away.

Derek ran after Bernadette,

"What!" Bernadette yelled when Derek stood in her way.

"Listen, you're so cute when you're angry but just try to get your head out of your ass okay?. Nobody, and i mean nobody, talks to my girlfriend like you just did. If you just want drama then you got it, but don't act like Penny is a horrible person, when she made you popular, if you didn't have her you'd be a loser with no friends!".

Bernadette didn't feel like replying, only punching, she was about to hit him, but before she could Scott grabbed her arm, she turned around and behind her he stood and smirked at her.

Scott stood between Derek and Bernadette, both Penny and Bernadette witnessed something that rarely happens between Scott and Derek, they rarely fought.

"Leave her alone.. okay" Scott said. Despite his rumour of being a jerk, Scott was actually nicer than the others. He wasn't really a bully, the only thing he was ever interested in was Penny. When Derek and Penny became an item Scott felt angry, since Derek knew how much Scott loved her, he had hooked up with her, but somehow Derek got the notion that he was the right boyfriend for Penny.

"If she talks to my girlfriend like that again i'll make sure her life in this school is miserable.

Scott dragged Bernadette away and back into the school.

* * *

Sheldon met Amy properly in the hallway when she came over to him.

"Hello" Amy said.

"Good day" Sheldon replied.

Amy introduced herself, "I'm Amy".

"I'm Sheldon" They shook hands.

When their hands touched Amy felt a connection, she looked at his face for a second he was looking straight into her eyes, his blue eyes, his perfect nose, his short brown hair, it was all perfect.

"So.. how are you today?". Amy asked, awkwardly.

"I'm feeling alright" Sheldon said, Amy expected him to ask her back so she could say that her well-being had improved after talking to him, wich she hoped would get him to feel something. To be honest this wasn't her idea, it was Lily's. She had convinced Amy to talk to Sheldon, Lily was very convincing, Lily being convincing made Amy think about a leg tattoo, for some odd reason, maybe it was because she associated Lily with being daring and opposing rules, wich was due to Amy's mothers strict rules about tattoos.

"Well okay.. that's awesome. My name is Amy Farrah Fowler".

"Great to meet you Amy. I'm Sheldon Cooper, B.S, M.S, M.A, Sc.D, and Ph.D" He gave himself his soon-to-be titles.

"Really?" Amy asked, almost believeing Sheldon.

"That's how i plan to introduce myself in the future, after i graduate from college and become a theoretical physicist". Sheldon said.

"That's nice. I'm planning to become something in the field of biology" Amy smiled.

"I'm not very fond of Biology i must admit." Sheldon replied.

Amy's smile disappeared and turned into an emotionless expression.

"Well i like science and that's what's important" Amy smiled.

* * *

Scott and Bernadette stopped in the hallway. Bernadette saw Amy and Leonards tall friend pass by but chose to ignore them.

"Okay. Here's the thing. Lily was told by Derek to hang out with Amy so you could come hang out with us".

Bernadette should've known that. "I'm done with you guys. I don't want to pretend that i'm a popular person cause i'm not!".

"Listen, if you want, i can tell Lily to stop hanging out with Amy and tell her that her ex wants to get back together with her" Scott said.

"Why would you lie to your friend, are you still mad at him?". Bernadette asked.

"You know i am!". Scott replied.

"Stop hanging out with him. I know that you're a much better person than both of them".

"I've tried. I'm hanging out with my other friends alot more" Scott said.

"You mean the computer geeks?". Bernadette asked.

"Yeah. I don't give a rats ass if Derek and Penny hate nerds and geeks and whatever, but i don't want them to find out because i'm trying to make Derek look bad".

"Why? So you can comfort Penny and then hopefully be in a relationship with her?".

Scott sarcastically smiled. "No. Because Derek is a douchebag and a sleezbag. He is the real sleezbag. He's hooked up with Cara twice".

Bernadette would be shocked, but she just wasn't. "Alright. I won't tell them".

Before Scott left Bernadette hugged him. "You're a good friend Scotty" He hugged her really tight. What rushed trough Bernie's mind was how much of a good person Scott was, even though he had bullied people before, but he has gotten over that.

"Of course" Scott smiled.


End file.
